A man like me
by peppervpotts
Summary: A song-fic I thought of while listening to Robert Downey Jr's song - Man like me.. My first ever song-fic and my first ever posted fan fic. Reviews are very /very/ welcome. Thanks for reading.


Tony had been walking around with the ring in his pocket for weeks now, trying to pluck up the courage to make the call to Pepper's parents before he asked her to marry him. One Thursday morning he walked into Pepper's office to ask her if she wanted to go to lunch later, he watched her in awe... She sat typing away at her computer, doing what probably should be. 'She's far to good for me, damn she's so beautiful, so smart, so... so...' "Tony... Tony! Are you okay?" Her soft voice brought him out of his day dream.. "Huh? Yeah, sorry Pep I was thinking about an upgrade, didn't mean to interupt you.." He said grinning, hiding his embarrassment well. "What can I do for you, Mr Stark?" She asked teasingly, her blue eyes had him in a trance. "Well I... I ermm wondered if you wanted to go out for lunch later? Just the two of us?" She gave him a bright warm smile. "Of course, I'll be done by about twelve thirty. I'll come and find you, ok?" Tony smiled and leaned in, whispering against he lips. "How about I come get you for a change?" He pressed a soft kiss to her intoxicating lips, before Pepper. He was never one for hugs and kisses, now he loved to cuddle up with her and watch a movie. But they usually ended up kissing through most of it, he knew Pepper was the one and he knew now was the time to make the call.. "I'll see you at twelve thirty, beautiful.." He pressed another soft kiss to her lips and pulled away, flashing his trademark grin and walked out of her office. His hand clutched the ring box tightly as he headed to his own office, once inside he spoke to Jarvis. "Lock my door, I don't want Pepper to hear this phone call either... This is really important, Please Jarvis." He moved around to his desk and pulled out the box, setting it down on the desk infront of him as he took his seat. "It's time... Jarvis, call Mr and Mrs Potts please." He asked nervously. "Dialling now, Sir..." The A.I. said, a picture of Pepper and her parents came up on the screen in front of him and he waited nervously for someone to answer.

_**"Hello..."**_It was Mrs Potts.

"Hello, Mrs Potts... It's Tony."

_**"Hello, Tony... Is something wrong? Is Virginia ok?"**_

'Shit!' He thought to himself. 'She thinks something is wrong.' "Everything is fine, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Mr Potts about something."

_**"Brian isn't here, he's at work right now but you can just talk to me if that's okay?"**_ She said in a questioning tone.

'Okay, Tony... Here goes nothing...' He said in a whisper. "I.. I want to ask Virginia to marry me and I wanted to speak to you about it first."

There was silence, Tony's heart started to pound in a way it hadn't since Afganistan... This was bad, Tony could feel it.

"... Mrs Potts..."

_**"Are you serious about this Mr Stark?" **_Her tone was serious, but so was Tony's.

"Very, I love your daughter with all my heart and soul... I'd die for her.."

_**"Well this is the problem.."**_ Mrs Potts said sternly. _**"You go flying around in that damned suit of yours, getting into all kinds of mishaps and almost dying. Who do you think Virginia calls when shes scared out of her mind because you've been gone for days on end and that computer person thing of yours can't contact you? Me and her Daddy, thats who. She worries sick about you, thinking your dead again." **_

Tony was stunned, she cried to her parents about him. He decided to tell Mrs Potts the truth. "I know this may sound crazy, but I do it for Virginia.. I want her to be able to live in a world of peace, a world where nothing can hurt her.. I want to devote my life to loving and protecting your daughter."

_**"So why the hell are you almost getting yourself blown up every five minutes?!" **_She took a deep breath to calm herself._** "Personally I think shes throwing her life her away, with a man like you. But Virginia loves you, Brian thinks your brilliant for his daughter and who am I to agrue. You make her happy, you already have Brian's blessing and... I guess you have mine." **_

He sat quietly for a few seconds, mulling things over in his head. "Thank you, thank you to both of you.."

_**"Good bye, Tony..."**_ Mrs Potts hung up the phone, leaving Tony feeling numb.

He opened up the ring box and stared at it for a few minutes, which seemed like hours. "I should be dancing and jumping for joy... I have their blessing." He said out loud, he sighed and closed the ring box. Getting up from his chair, he headed to the door which Jarvis unlocked and headed to Pepper's office. He barged through the door, heading over to Pepper. He took the phone from her hand and spoke to whoever she was talking too. "Miss Potts, will call you back." He hung up the phone and grabbed a stunned Pepper's hands and pulled her up from her chair. "Please, just come with me..." He held her hand and took her into the elevator and down the living level of the tower and straight over to his piano.

"Tony... What's this all about?" Pepper asked, confused. He sat her on the piano stool and knelt before her. "I just called your parents, I told them I want to ask you to marry me.." Tony took her hands in his and sighed. "Your mom... She thinks your throwing your life away with a man like me and I agree, I'm an asshole and she told me about how you call when I'm away and you can't talk to me. You cry because of me, Pep and it breaks my heart that I hurt you like that.." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I do it all for you, I want you to live in a perfect world and I want to distroy anything that could hurt you... Pepper I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life loving and protecting you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the box. Pepper covered her mouth with her hand, dropping it only to say. "Tony..." He shook his head. "I don't want an answer yet, I just want to do something and then you can tell me if you need time to think, say yes, say no and tell me to go to hell.. I just have something I want to do first." Tony got up and sat beside her at the piano and started to play.

**This is the night I've been dreaming of forever**

**Mirror takes a look at my face**

**I'll never set foot in that rat hole again**

**But I'll drive to your place**

**I spit gravel**

**As I back out of the back door**

**And the twenties roll around in my hand**

**It's funny now, when I don't show up on Monday**

**They'll go nuts, and eat their hats, well, what do you think of that?**

**She says, you're throwing life away**

**To move with a man like me**

**She's not blind**

**She just don't have mind to see**

**This is a habit I'm breaking now forever**

**I'm weary from trying to shake it**

**So when I ask if you won't give me your hand**

**I'll take it**

**Right now**

**From your mother's side of town**

**She says, you're throwing life away**

**To move with a man like me**

**She's not blind**

**She just don't have a mind to see**

**She says, you're throwing life away**

**To move with a man like me**

**Just to move with a man like me.**

Pepper turned to face Tony when he finished playing, handing him the box back and smiling. Tears pouring down her face, she looked up into his deep brown eyes and spoke softly. "Ask me.."

Tony opened the box and turned it towards the incredible woman before him and spoke slowly and nervously. "Pepper Potts, would you be the most craziest woman on earth and be my wife?"

"Absolutely..." Pepper whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.

Tony kissed her softly back for a few seconds and pulled away. "Hey, was that a yes?" He asked dumbly, lifting his hands to her face. Leaving the ring in his lap and wiping away her tears.

"Yes, Tony... It was a yes.." She laughed softly, Tony grabbed the box and pulled out the ring. "This better fit now or I'll have to do this again..." He grinned, the proudest, happiest grin anyone would ever see on Tony Stark's face. He slid the ring onto her finger and cupped her face softly in his hands. "I love you Pepper Potts, soon to be Pepper Stark..." He leaned in and kissed her like a man would kiss his wife, slowly deeply and lovingly. He pulled away with a grin. "Now about the wedding suit... I was thinking maybe I could make you an Iron Woman suit you know..." He wiggled his eybrows at her.

"Anthony!" She slapped his arm and he jumped off the stool and ran up the stairs. "Damn Pep, I've just propsed and we're already arguing like an old married couple!" Pepper chased after him, she would seek her revenge for this one... She always did.


End file.
